De cendres et de neige
by Melindra
Summary: Après le film. Ennis del Mare avait cherché au fond de son coeur pour savoir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, avec l'obstination qui était la sienne. Et il avait trouvé. Un jour quand il se retrouverait face à Jack, il lui dirait.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'histoire de Brokeback Mountain appartiennent à Annie Proulx. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de leurs droits d'auteurs et cette fic ne rapportera rien à son auteur.

_Voici le petit OS que j'avais annoncé dans mon profil depuis février dernier. Je n'ai pas respecté le style d'Annie Proulx, auteur de la nouvelle, car celui-ci est très brut. Il se situe après la fin du film. Je considère que ce texte fait partie de mes textes un peu égoïstes (comme le sont souvent mes textes originaux) dans le sens où je pense qu'il est meilleur à écrire qu'à lire. Dans la même veine, j'ai un texte sur Arwen à retravailler pour vous le poster... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**De cendres et de neige**

Ennis del Mare n'avait jamais été doué pour les mots. C'était un fait devenu un trait marquant de sa personnalité.

Il avait compris très jeune que les mots avaient des conséquences : il avait alors pris l'habitude les retenir. Car les mots - souvent indociles et irréfléchis - exprimaient aussi des vérités qui n'étaient pas bonnes à dire. Impossibles même. C'était étrange de constater que les mots que l'on pensait avaient un impact différent une fois formulés. Un peu comme des pavés dans une mare invisible...

Alors lorsque d'aventure Ennis del Mare parlait, les mots étaient jetés. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on les piétine et qu'il préférait les maltraiter avant. Quoi qu'il dise c'était toujours avec cette violence sous-jacente. Peut-être était-ce là sa nature... Sa façon d'être.

Il aurait aimé tant de choses, Ennis del Mare. Se rendre compte plus tôt que lutter contre soi-même n'était qu'une bataille perdue d'avance. Un combat voué à l'échec malgré le nombre d'offensives.

Se rendre compte aussi que certaines choses perdues ne revenaient jamais. S'il avait dit oui à Jack... Oui - ce mot capricieux lourd et irrémédiable de conséquences - oui donc à sa proposition de reprendre le ranch de ses parents... Les choses se seraient-elles vraiment passées comme il l'avait alors imaginé ?

Allez savoir. Oui allez savoir car aujourd'hui il craignait la réponse...

Assez pour se dire enfin que ce qu'il avait vu quand il avait neuf ans - ce cow-boy émasculé de façon atroce car tout le monde le croyait homosexuel- tout cela appartenait au passé. Après tout, les années cinquante étaient intolérantes, et tout aurait peut-être été différent pendant les années quatre-vingt... Mais aussitôt une voix en lui chuchotait que l'accident de Jack n'avait jamais été un accident. Il serrait les dents alors, se repliant dans sa peine et sa colère contre ces gens à la moralité étroite préférant faire justice eux-mêmes. Quitte à devenir meurtriers.

Il tenait à Jack. Il tenait à le voir. A l'avoir dans sa vie, au moins un peu. Juste ce que la morale de la société permettait. Ce « peu » _devait_ lui suffire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de prendre plus pour tout perdre.

Jack, lui, avait été prêt.

Prêt à tout pour être heureux. Et pour vivre son amour, avec sa générosité qui était la sienne. C'était sa façon d'aimer. Et lui l'avait-il su ?

Pas lui.

Pas lui, non. Que Dieu lui pardonne.

Une amertume envahit sa bouche qu'il chassa d'un juron et d'un coup de pied rageur sur une motte d'herbe. Puis il prit l'harmonica, essayant de se rappeler la mélodie préférée de Jack. Il tirait plus de fausses notes qu'autre chose de l'instrument mais il poursuivit sans faillir. Il avait décidé d'être comme ça désormais. _D'oser_.

Car il les avait fait ces efforts, ceux qu'il n'avait pas fait du vivant de Jack.

« Jack, I swear... »

Aller jusqu'au Texas pour prendre son vieil harmonica. Celui-là même qu'une jument capricieuse avait écrasé lors d'un concours de rodéo.

Aller régulièrement chez les parents de Jack...

Comme un prétendant pour un mariage, cherchant à convaincre avec ses silences, ses rares mots hachés. Avec son obstination, car Dieu savait qu'il était têtu Ennis del Mare.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la mère de Jack la lui donne enfin. Dans cette vieille maison, aux murs et planchers si blancs et qui paraissait à la fois immuable et usée. Sa mère au visage fatigué mais qui semblait avoir compris bien des choses. Et qui - peut-être au nom de l'amour maternel - avait décidé de respecter les dernières volontés de son fils unique.

Oui, assez pour ne pas juger. Assez pour la lui donner en cachette de son mari. Car une fois faite, certaines choses ne pouvaient se défaire. Et allez donc remettre des cendres dans une urne, pas facile non ?

Ennis avait conduit prudemment sur le chemin du retour, comme s'il craignait que l'urne ne se renverse. Ou peut-être parce qu'il cherchait à recréer la présence de Jack, son odeur, sa chaleur. Après tout, une part de lui n'était-elle pas dans l'urne ?

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il était resté un long moment dans sa voiture, comme savourant enfin le moment. Puis avec des gestes lents et mesurés, il avait pris l'urne pour la ramener dans son camping car. Là, il l'avait posé avec soin sur la table avant de sortir _les_ chemises, celle de Jack et la sienne pour toujours enlacées. Il avait plongé un instant le visage dans les étoffes, avant de les poser aussi près de l'urne.

Et de ses mains tremblantes, il avait pris l'urne pour en baiser la surface froide avec recueillement. Alors enfin les larmes lui avaient échappées. Peut-être parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir la dernière volonté de celui qu'il avait aimé avec tant de passion. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré à sa mort. Tant de peut-être, trop pour savoir dans la confusion des émotions qui l'envahissait alors, lequel était le plus vrai...

La mélodie de l'harmonica se mourait avec douceur, les notes toujours hésitantes.

On était fin août. Mais le ciel avait des allures d'hiver. Les nuages bas et gris semblaient attendre quelque chose, peut-être un signal.

Pour une fois, Ennis avait envoyé au diable son patron pour garder son mois d'août. Même s'il n'avait plus personne à qui l'offrir, il pouvait encore le dédier. Et cela suffisait.

Non pas en manière de rachat. Ennis savait ce qu'il avait fait ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il n'était pas hypocrite ou mendiant de pardon.

Mais plutôt en paix d'âme.

Parce que lorsqu'il se présenterait à Dieu, il tenait à ce que certaines choses soient faites - et bien faites - comme un dernier voeu.

Lui qui parlait si peu avait bien l'intention de poser quelques questions là-haut. Là-haut où Jack l'attendait.

Un sourire effleura ses traits burinés, desséchés par le vent sans pitié. Mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Ils restaient tristes depuis ce « deceaded » imprimé à l'encre rouge sur sa petite carte.

Petites choses si innocentes et vaines mais qui causaient une douleur démesurée. Ennis avait toujours su ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ce qu'il devait faire pour se conformer au moule de la société. Oui toujours, sauf pour une chose. L'essentiel.

Qu'avait-il fait pour lui-même ?

Sinon saborder sa vie ?

« If only... »

Oui, si seulement il avait osé tendre la main.

Il alluma une cigarette et en tira quelques bouffées. La fumée se dissipa dans l'air cristallin de Brokeback Mountain. L'air avait cette sécheresse, cette limpidité tranchante qui annonçait la neige. Il soupira, si las tout à coup... Soupir de fumée blanche.

Aucune prière ne lui venait.

Rien d'autre que cette vieille complainte à l'harmonica. Existait-il seulement des mots pour dire tout ce qui l'étreignait ? Peut-être oui.

Il les connaissait ces mots. Il les avait pensé tant de fois par le passé, les ressassant dans sa tête, les baladant au gré de ses médiations amères et désabusées. Tout en étant aussi effrayé par leur force, leur côté absolu et irrémédiable. Ils étaient si lourds sur son coeur ces mots-là. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années. Puisqu'il mourait quand Jack n'était pas là. Combien de temps encore lui avait-il fallu pour l'admettre ?

Trop borné. Ca oui !

Car si Jack n'avait pas repris contact quatre ans plus tard, lui n'aurait fait que garder le souvenir de cet été. Tout simplement. Avec cette passion brûlante. Incompréhensible. Avilissante aussi. Mais tellement belle...

Un air d'harmonica suffirait, oui.

Il se leva et prit l'urne. Il l'ouvrit pour prendre une poignée de cendres et la disperser dans le vent. Juste à l'endroit exact de leur première nuit. Le vent s'empara des cendres pour former des volutes compliquées... Comme pour essayer de redonner vie aux souvenirs toujours vivaces.

Rappel de ces instants, tel un poignard dans le coeur.

Une autre poignée ailleurs dans la montagne. Lieu de leurs retrouvailles. Puis de leurs rendez-vous.

Au fil de ses pas, la neige s'était mise à tomber, comme si les nuages se libéraient...

Enfin, la dernière poignée en haut de la montagne. Tout en se jurant que lorsqu'il reverrait Jack, là-haut, il serait le premier, oh oui.

Le premier à dire « je t'aime », ces satanés mots qu'il avait porté toute sa vie. Ces mots qu'il lui dirait avec douceur, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Sous la neige drue, il songea que peut-être il allait rencontrer une dame des neiges, comme dans les légendes que les montagnards se racontaient volontiers. Il eut un éclat de rire bref. Non un seigneur des neiges, voilà qui conviendrait mieux, oui, un seigneur chevauchant ces chevaux faits de vent et de neige sauvage. De ces bouts d'ouragan qui naissaient parfois au coeur des montagnes...

On le retrouva peu après dans lit, une chemise bleue serrée contre son coeur. Avec pour couverture de la neige.

Comme si quelqu'un venu de la montagne était venu en répandre ici, dans sa pauvre demeure. Comme dans ces légendes qui parlent de dame des neiges. Quoique là, peut-être bien était-ce un seigneur des neiges... Oui car il n'avait pas neigé en plaine. Pourtant elle avait tenue cette neige immaculée, comme pour envelopper le coeur de cet homme solitaire et adoucir sa peine.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il y eut une multitude d'orages alors que septembre n'en était pas la saison. Et la fille aînée d'Ennis del Mare, Alma Jr, peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait bien son père, prétendit avec un sourire triste qu'Ennis devait avoir une explication houleuse avec Saint-Pierre. Il lui avait dit une fois, qu'une fois là-haut, il entendait bien avoir certaines explications... Et qu'il ne retiendrait plus ses mots.

« I love you. »

**

* * *

Le côté « dame des neiges » parait sans doute bizarre, mais j'en ai lu deux versions dramatiques, récemment et j'aimais l'idée d'un Jack réincarné en seigneur des neiges pour capturer Ennis... Mais pour finir, je ne l'ai pas fait, ça aurait été trop bizarre ! **

**Histoire d'être originale, une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**

**ps - n'oubliez pas de passer par ma bio pour connaître les futurs updates...**


End file.
